


Azure Appetite

by Tecamelina77



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Future Manipulation, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecamelina77/pseuds/Tecamelina77
Summary: Seto and Yuugi fall in the Otherworld. Found by the Young brother of the Pharaoh. Heba finds himself hypnotized by the new stranger, but slowly seems to realize his love becomes poisonous as this stranger keeps his heart captive. His obsession leads to hurt Yuugi, or what Heba likes to think of is a replica of himself. Always snatching that which belongs to Heba.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto & Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Azure Eyes  
.  
Heba decided to take a walk near the waters of the large Nile. His loyal companion waking next to him, a great white horse. His brother the pharaoh didn’t accompanied him. Too bad, he thought usually they would always accompanied each other. 

The crystalline water tempted him, shinning with the rays of the sun. His purple eyes were a reflection of the rays of the sun, so vivid and pure of joy. Even the Otherworld seemed to be enchanted by his mere presence. Heba began to run towards the clear waters. Laughing as he played like a child.

He never knew how much he adored the otherworld, his suffering in his past life had been so deeply malignant. That as he died the Gods had blessed him for his pureness as he had accepted and forgiven the person whom had snatched his life away so coldly. Heba was the Gods gifted child. Anubis the god of the underworld had gifted him golden crowns, Ra himself bestowed upon him the most beautiful animals in the Otherworld: Exotic birds of all kind, beautiful beast. 

But, to Heba. He was grateful for only one thing. Being in the heavens with his family and friends. He never had the chance to become Pharaoh in his past life, and honestly he did not cared. He had everything he ever wanted.

As he laughed and swam in the rivers. He felt the birds coming closer to him, and he gently caressed their plumes. He began to swim back to the shore. The white horse started to make agitated sounds pacing back and forth. The bizarre sight made Heba pause. Then he heard it.

“Argh...”

A soft groan near him. The voice struggled to make words,but Heba knew he had to help as soon as the male voice began to sound desperate.

“Wake...up....dammit...”

The King’s brother rapidly got out of the waters, his tiny legs holding him back. His worry increased as he ran and looked around the waters. Eyes fiercely focused on finding the man. Suddenly, the grunting was heard again.

His feet moved on its own. Intuition directing his every move. He went rigid. 

“Wake up! D-dammit!”

Finally he saw a big figure kneeling in the sands near the river. Soaked and fiercely shaking something. He approached rapidly. 

His heart began to beat faster. Every detail of the man deeply capturing him. Heba couldn’t even speak, the long fingers shook another figure in despair, the wet mocha hairs delicately ran thru his front. But, the thing that had him enchanted were those blue eyes. Fierce and so deeply mysterious.

“Dammit, Yugi!”

Heba flinched. Then finally noticed why the stranger was screaming. Next to the tall man was a unconscious man. So small and fragile, hair familiar to Heba. His heart froze in confusion and fear. This had to be a very twisted illusion. The unresponsive body that the man held was just like Heba. From every hair to the stature, a gentle face captured in his every features. It was af this stranger embodied everything Heba was. Except their skin color. 

Heba possessed a beautiful tan skin, his counterpart seemed to have a paler skin. Still, it was as if they were a replica of each other.

The resemblance only perturbed his mind more. His shaky legs were ready to turn back and escape this horrid mind game. But the angry voice of the man, made him snap back to his present. 

“Muto wake up!”

The hesitation vanished. The uncomfortable emotions arose when his fingers gently shook the large man’s shoulder. Pools of blue glared perplexed. His mouth open, looking intensively at Heba. Shock. And the confusion just as intense as he glared back and forth from the sleeping man to Heba.

“What?” 

Fighting to make the words come out from his lips, Heba knelt down. His fingers cautiously touching the strange man whom resembled him. The flesh was real. And so was the realization that this was not an illusion.

“I-Is he hurt?”

“Of course, what the hell does it look like?” The brunette snapped. “What sick game is this?”

Oh how he wanted to laugh. Because this surely was a bad illusion. 

“I can take you to our healer. He can help you!” Heba proposed. Not really having his mind controlled at the moment. “Lotus come!” 

The radiant horse approached, Heba caressed the horse finding comfort in the touch. A way to immerse himself in something. The tall man didn’t hesitate and in his arms held the wet man. Confident and firm Kaiba approached the horse, looked down in fear at Heba. As if Heba was an abomination that wasn’t supposed to exist. The young prince glared at the dormant figure, thinking the same thing. That imitation of himself was scary to witness and accept.

“Please...let me take you to our palace.”

The man nodded with hesitation. Sealing the deal. Heba was too small for the horse, but his agility helped him to get in the horse. His purple eyes gazed at the radiant blue. Taken by surprise the man tried to break their eye-contact. As if only by looking at him burnt. Gently the man got in the horse, embracing the sick man to his chest. 

The ride to the palace was heavy. 

Heba couldn’t help it. A vague ache lingered in his chest. Still, a strange craving in his heart began to take over. He looked behind, blue orbs swallowing him. Not even paradise had evoked that ruthless desire in him. His innocence died by just one look from the brunette. Head attentive once again in the road. Heba prayed to Osiris to eliminate that fire that had being ignited by the presence of the new stranger.

Fear vanished a little when the entrances of the palace began to be cleared. His heart however didn’t stop beating. The guards allowed him to pass. 

“Please,c-call the healer!”

As he jumped off the horse, he made sure to make a bad landing. His legs stung. The large man seemed to be fighting the worry. His trembling hands protectively hid the thin body he carried. The guardians were just as lost as to what was in front of them. It wasn’t like any man they had seen, the large coat and black shirt were so out place. And yet, they did as Heba had commanded.

“Heba!” Oh thank Ra. Someone familiar. Mahad approached preoccupied, touching his shoulders and giving him a panicked stare. “What has occurred? You’re trembling!”

“H-help!” The remembrance of what he had come for hit him. “The man...a hurt body. We need to-“

“Heba, Heba! Calm.”

How could he? He just met a strange person whom was like him from head to toe. And Mahad comprehension was vivid when his eyes finally saw why his young prince was so shaken. 

“My prince...he looks just like, you.”

Kaiba grunted. Got off the horse gently, and still holding Yugi on his arms. This weirdos were wasting precious time. 

“Are you going to help him or not? He is shaking like a leaf!”

The fever seemed to be severe. Yugi’s whole body quivered. His lips turned slightly blue. He hated to admit it, even would go as far as to blame Yugi himself. But, the guilt in his gut was not letting him go. A old man ran towards them. Herbs in one hand, and bandages in the other. This has to be their poor excuse of a doctor. He took no pause to ask for permission and aggressively made his way to the old man.

“Where do I take him?” 

Heba and Mahad remained in stupefaction. 

The old man shivered at Kaiba’s order. And no thinking twice directed Kaiba to one of the palace rooms. The CEO hurried his pace. Heba watched him vanish from sight, something pulled him towards the tall man. Slowly and feeling vertigo as he stumbled in his feet, the young prince followed behind.

Mahad ran towards the main halls of the palace. Their Pharoh was inn for a surprise.

.  
.  
.  
The tenderness as he laid Yugi in the bed accompanied by an intense fury with himself couldn’t suppress the anxiety that he covered with a deep frown. Damn it all. How could the damn idiot travel dimension with him knowing the risk. Yugi stubbornness had cause all this. And now Kaiba was left with a deep cut in his mind.

The “doctor” was checking any signs of infection or scars. Seto began to lose it as the healer said nothing. Watching the small man shaking even with more intensity than before was making him crazy. He couldn’t tear off his eyes from Yugi. 

“S-Seto!” The scream pierced him. Yugi’s fingers pulled his coat. As if pulled by magnetic forces Kaiba bent down. Gods. Seto held Yugi’s fingers. So cold and mercilessly in need of warmth. But, the damn nerd didn’t open his eyes. 

The doctor finally spoke. His pity eyes infuriated Seto even more.

“Do not worry. It’s temporal, his body will be in need of constant heat.”

Heba entered the room. The tall man seemed to have no benignity towards others, except for the fragile body that lay down in the bed. His imitator was covered in many warm blankets. Heba, knew he was an invasor as he interrupted the man’s concern from the unconscious man.

Yet, Heba concerns grew strongly. This man seemed so familiar, like...The priest Set. 

Approaching slowly, Heba moved closer. Inspecting the man from up and down. There were cuts in the face he had ignored. Marks traveling down the torn cloth of his black pants. As if they had collided in some sharp objects. 

“Forgive me, for the intrusion...” 

A soft voice echoed in the room. Kaiba still held Yugi’s hand. He turned his attention to the new visitor. He regret it instantly. Those purple eyes so vibrant and cheerful made his stomach sick, they were just like Yugi’s. He begged for some clemency, this illusion only made him sink deeper into his anger. Some malignant god was pushing him.

Shy, and nervously Heba approached Seto. 

“I-I am Heba.”

.  
.  
.  
He sat in his throne. Awaiting for his brother’s arrival. The delicious fish he had collected were to be shared with his brother. His eyes blinked twice when he saw a figure running towards him. The guards allowed him to pass. As he recognized the man, he got up from his chair.

“Pharaoh! Please you must come!”

“Mahad...stay calm. Why are yo so anxious my friend?” He gently placed his hand in Mahad. “Please. Tell me. What has caused you to be this troubled?”

Atem’s smile made Mahad collect himself a little.

“A man resembling your brother and a man wearing strange garments appeared. Heba rescued them from the Nile.” 

The physical shock came. 

“Yugi...”

Oh how the paradise’s peace had vanished by two people.  
.  
.  
.

Anyway, Heba and Yugi. Oh boy they aren’t going to get along XD.


	2. Broken Bond

The healer left.

Lost as he was, Yugi’s burl vision caught the glimpse of something that struck as familiar and bizarre at the same time. Slightly forcing his body upwards to take a clear view of what caught his focus, the stubborn king of games fought to meet that gaze. A hand pushed him gently back into the soft bed, the heavy blankets that covered him only debilitated his efforts.

A rough voice disarmed his stubbornness. He fell back into the mattress. His cold and aching body pleading him to accept his fatigue.

“Dammit, Yugi. Stay still.” Kaiba! He was safely next to him somewhere. Yugi’s contempt lasted briefly. “Idiot, sleep or I will make you.”

Being delirious cut his optimism. Way to go, he had taken the more damage. Oh well, Seto sounded as grumpy and firm like his usual self. Except, for the edge on his voice, as if moments before Kaiba was really ready to torment Yugi for something. Most likely, because the guilt had invaded the corners of Kaiba’s mind. 

Oh! That hurt. He thought, as something gripped his small hand. The tight lock of fingers on his shaky hand assured him that Seto was more than on the edge. He was clinging to Yugi so hard, was he that badly hurt? Now he was feeling as the culprit for causing Kaiba to be so fearful for his present state.

Then Yugi felt an icy emotion in his heart. As if an arrow had pierced his flesh. 

Frustrated he began to toss in the bed. Something or someone was making him desperate to meet that gaze! He just knew it! There was another presence in the room, and it was making his heart frighten. As if they were a connection of two worlds. Then it struck him! Could it be, Him? 

He called for his other half. Still, his chest warned him that this presence wasn’t that comforting soul he was seeking. It was quite difficult to point out why this soul called so strongly for him.

“A-Atem?”

Seto blinked surprised. 

Yugi quivered. This time, he sat promptly in the bed. His vision slightly better. He could make out the pointy hair, his despair only increased. Why didn’t Atem spoke? Then he saw the golden ornaments. It had to be him! Seto groaned as Yugi’s hand reached in the air for that figure meters from him.

“Atem?”

He called again. Kaiba hated it to break the damn illusion, but Yugi wasn’t in the state of meeting an ancient clone of himself. He forced Yugi back in the bed. His tiny hands pleaded Seto to stop, grabbing his long fingers.

“N-No...w-wait, Seto...I n-need...is Atem.”

“You hit yourself pretty hard. There isn’t nobody here.”

Heba bit his bottom lip. A crude feeling awoke in him as he saw the weak replica struggle. This invader knew of his brother? How much had his brother hid from him?

Watching this “Yugi” reach for Heba made him wanna leave the room. And just about when he was about to exit a firm hand grabbed his wrist. The warmth on his body pushed him to pause, blue orbs fiercely demanding his attention. And like a devoted fool, Heba obediently paused to hear the demand of the angry man.

“Wait.” Seto felt stupid, he was talking to a fucking hallucination. But, boy did he need to find that incompetent healer, Yugi was shivering more than moments ago. “Look, can you take me to your doctor?”

Those gentle eyes shone, and it only caused a deep resentment grow in Seto. He was about to abandon Yugi for his Egyptian twin. 

Something tempted Heba. His hands caressed the long fingers. The man became rigid, but didn’t seem to be functioning as Heba intertwined their fingers. His eyes playfully trapped the blue-eyes. Demanding his full interest in him. 

Seto had no fucking idea of how to react. It was like staring into a weird, vivid dream. This small man was the walking imitation of Yugi.

He began to pull Seto. Dragging him away from the weak man.

“Of course! I’ll take you to our healer! Let me direct you.”

This was so twisted. It made Seto to go into a mental limbo. The flesh was so real, his voice wasn’t like Yugi’s. He had no idea he was being dragged out of the room until something else pulled his coat. He looked behind, flinched a little. A weak Yugi grabbed him. Shivering hands claiming him. Begging eyes wanting him to stay.

“D-don’t leave, Seto.”

Irritation grew in Heba. He pulled harder, his heart jumped at the spontaneous action. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he acting like a brat that was being denied a new toy?

Ashamed Heba released the man. His gaze lost somewhere else. Gods, being near this man made him lose his focus. Still, he needed it. Like a idiot, he spoiled his heart. Watching intently at those blue orbs, losing himself in them. Deeply taking away a momentary crave he had grown to like. The stranger broke their connection. Going back to the injured man. Resignation only took place when Heba noticed he had nothing more to do in here.

His voice was like a murmur in the wind. Still, the stranger replied with soft gratitude.

“I will bring the healer. Stay with your...friend.”

“Thanks...”

Seto awkwardly nodded at Heba. Gods, this was just too strange. And he thought having Atem assimilate Yugi in many ways was too much, this new tiny version was breaking the record. A exasperated sigh came out of his mouth, his fingers pulling his mocha hair. This damn dimension travel turned more disastrous than he had expected. Yugi’s voice reached his ears.

“S-Seto...you...you lied.”

His face froze. 

“W-who was...that person? I-It didn’t sound...like A-Atem.”

Yugi began to get up. Again. Pissed, Seto placed both of his hands in Yugi’s shoulders. Pushing him back to the cursed bed. He had little experience with sick people, but he knew sleep was the best medicine. And Yugi’s lack of cooperation wasn’t helpful at all.

“Stay still. You damn nerd.”

He couldn’t help the insult. Really.

Yugi dared to laugh. Seto growled.

“O-or what?”

“Or I’ll knock you out myself.” Yugi put his hand in Seto’s. Why was Yugi so touchy? Didn’t he knew of personal space. Still,Seto allowed him to seek comfort in his skin. The cold seemed to go down a bit. “Lay down, Mutou. You need recovery.”

Obedient the young duelist faded into sleep. His fingers never allowed Seto’s hand to let go. Maybe, sleeping wasn’t a bad idea after all. 

“S-Sleep K-Kaiba...”

Assistance was more than needed. But, Kaiba reproached at Yugi with a roll of his eyes. Obviously, his body was tremendously tired. But, he refused to move. His eyes began to shut down too, not caring much as he bent down near the bed. Maybe, later he will actually hit Yugi for making him go thru the trouble of being “nice”.

He fell asleep at the same time as Yugi. The Otherworld sky turning dark, shinning stars in the sky. And the light of the moon illuminated the dark room as the two figures remained in a deep slumber.  
.  
.  
.  
Every step felt heavier. As if carrying the will of the Gods wasn’t sufficient charge. The echo of his running feet thru the elegant corridors of the palace made the night vibrant. His cape moving with the wind, the purple cape almost like dream-like wings. His crown shone brighter in the obscurity. He was like an elegant ghost hunting the palace. 

Heart feeling submissive to that emotion that had taken over him. The longing of nostalgia. The smile in his lips formed, red eyes dancing in joy as he saw the South rooms of his palace. So close. So close! 

He stumbled. The Millennium puzzle shone, confirmed the pharaoh that his other half was here. Atem’s heart never had felt this happiness before. 

His focus never broke. Intuitive as ever he directed his body towards a small room with an elegant curtain. He began to shake. Every heartbeat louder in his ears, sweat traveling down his throat. Swallowing hard, his hands began to move the curtain aside. The intensive emotion growing as he stepped inside the room. Earrings moving when he flinched at the sight. Making him a rock as his eyes met no one. But, two familiar figures. 

He was being devoured by his love and abrupt felicity. It tore him into two. His lips quivered. Trying to emanate words. 

Silence was broken by a loud groan. The large figure in the chair moved, snarling and trying to escape from the tight grip of his hand. Atem’s eyes widened. Not exactly expecting to be caught like this. 

“Yugi...It hurts you idiot.”

His rival groaned, but seemed to remain with his eyes closed. His voice awoke something in Atem. As if hypnotized, he gently approached them. Eyes never breaking away from the two men. Seto’s body relaxed again. Deeply asleep, and not noticing Atem’s presence. Then, the gentle voice only caused him to reach further.

“Shhh...Seto. I-I’m trying to s-sleep.” Yugi mocked in such a low voice. Playfully daring the stronger man to reply. And surprisingly he did. With grunts. “Hehehe...I said shhh, Kaiba.”

The moon revealed them to be wearing familiar clothes. Seto’s face was marked with red lines. Pants torn. Yugi in the other hand, seemed to be free of wounds. But, his body once in a while trembled. Gripping Seto’s hand harder. 

Atem was so close, his palm touching the top of Seto’s head. His spine shivered. Rubbing the mocha hair as he slowly made his way down to Kaiba’s cheek. The heat of skin against skin consumed him. Seto frowned. This only made the young pharaoh smile. Seto hated contact. 

It broke him a little inside to move his hand away from Kaiba’s skin. But, his soul was directing him towards Yugi. He sat in the bed. Cautious of not disrupting Yugi’s sleep.

“Partner...”

Hands gripped Yugi’s wrist. In response Yugi gripped his back unconsciously. Like two pieces complementing each other. Half’s reuniting.

The warmth was snatched from him instantly. Cold fingertips grabbing his cape so hard that he almost fell into the ground. Pulling him away from Yugi. Atem snarled, his hands gripping the collar of the bastard that had attacked. Only to be paralyzed like a rabbit when blue orbs fiercely glared down at him. The fire of those eyes so furious and thirsty for revenge. 

“You.” He spat his name like venom. A past hatred revived when his eyes confirmed this was the man he came to hunt down. The stupefaction in Atem didn’t have much effect in his stone hard heart. 

“Kaiba...”

The silence constantly reminded Atem that Seto wasn’t here for a friendly visit. Seto only gripped tighter. Not allowing him to escape, as if he had done it before in the day he walked in the Otherworld. No goodbyes or any resolution to their bond. He only walked away without even acknowledging Seto’s existence.

And Seto was making sure. This time around he wasn’t able to run from him.

“Let go.” He fought back. Eyes becoming angry. The bitterness of their meeting only clear when Atem saw there wasn’t any chance of reconciliation in Seto’s gaze. 

“You own me something, Pharaoh.” Seto’s tongue didn’t hold back. Expressing his blunt aggressions towards his old rival. “Or are you gonna walk out? Like last time?”

“Kaiba...” he warned in a deep voice. Infuriated by the personal insults. 

A small cough interrupted. Both knowing this wasn’t the right time. Seto liberated Atem, the young pharaoh stumbled a little as he touched the floor. The recollection of all his memories in Domino hunting him. 

Sneering the young CEO turned his back. Walking towards the wooden chair. Crossing his arms, refused to even breath the same air as Atem. Yugi’s hand in search of his heat, tired of fighting Kaiba gave up. Offering his hand to those trembling fingers. At least Yugi kept his word.

The misfortune of measuring his anger and love at the same time caused him to firmly glare at Kaiba. Only did his eyes soften when he saw Kaiba offering his hand at Yugi.

“K-Kaiba...”

The mere fact that Yugi was present, kept the Pharaoh’s tongue in check, before delivering the many cursed words he was so fervently desiring to spit at the tall man. Atem felt compromised to keep his composure. Still, he wanted to leave a tiny scratch if possible. Only, because his heart stung when he saw Kaiba keeping his facade so well.

Then his eyes widened in terror. They had crossed the afterlife. And Kaiba...he....

“You dragged him here!” He exploded. Captive of his anger, he walked straight into Kaiba. Whom slowly moved his head to meet him. “You...You selfish bastard!”

Eyes so deep as the ocean certified only one thing, he wasn’t about to let Atem claims to be his downfall. 

“I didn’t drag Yugi here, Pharaoh.” He showed no mercy. Giving away the truth as it was. Words cutting like a lethal weapon. “He came for you. Not because of me...What right do you have of calling me a bastard?or even better. Who is the selfish prick here? You or me?”

Atem backed away. As if the CEO had just punched him in the stomach. 

“I bet your commodities here made you forget your precious...partner.”

This time he crossed the line. 

Blind rage took hold of him. Not registering the way he furiously walked towards Seto, fist forming and connecting to Seto’s left cheek. His inconsistent pants, and watery eyes depicting all his twisted emotions that he no longer could control.

“Shut up. What do you know of my bond with Yugi?!” He rose his fist again, this time Seto grabbed his wrist. “Aren’t you more of a coward than me? Was it necessary to come and defeat me for your ego? Is that all what our bond means to you?! You want me in my knees so you can confirm your grandiosity to your selfish heart!”

His cheek stung, but no more than that familiar ache he had dragged with him to this dimension. And the cause of those internal scars that bleed constantly glared straight at him. So broken and furious, lost in his misery. Just like Seto had been in the two past years.

“Yes. I want you on your knees.” He replied with a disturbing calmness. Taking hold of both of Atem’s wrists. Only to force him to slowly kneel, his feet weak against the strength of Seto’s figure. Kaiba glared more intently. Atem grunted in discomfort as his knees finally gave in. Seto felt no satisfaction, he wanted him broken. But, Atem glared back with frustration “Just the way you left me. In my knees and bleeding for you.”

Forced to knelt before Seto brought no fulfillment to the man’s hatred. He sensed it as he was watching the abyss in those blue eyes. As if someone had snatched the light out of them. And knowing it, hearing it from the man himself. Atem knew that it had been him.

“But...” he leaned so close, noses almost touching. The intimate whisper left the pharaoh more than broken. “You didn’t look back at your mistakes, it was easier that way. I get it.”

Seto’s grasp faded.

“Or better yet, why don’t we break it? Since you didn’t seem to care much about our “bond.”

“You’re mad...You cannot...”

He sounded defeated. No even putting protective walls. Showing his debility. He still starved for their bond, but held to a thin string.

“You get one chance. Be grateful. Because, you didn’t even offered me that...” he liberated Atem’s wrist, “Earn it. Pharaoh.”

Seto’s steps echoed in the room. Once again sitting with crossed arms in the chair. Looking down at the unconscious Yugi. 

“Leave. He isn’t fully recovered.”

A gentle way to kicking him out, before more vile exchanges occurred between them. 

Things seemed to be spinning as he struggled to rise. A last glance directed at Kaiba. The revelation of what he was losing for being where he belonged, and quitting a bond he dearly created thru his life in Domino only made him more conscious. 

He exited with angry steps, hating the way his body responded to Seto’s threat. Breaking their bond? Making him perish because he had no opportunity to defend himself against the bitter resentment of Kaiba wasn’t fair. How he could ask to be forgiven? When he had to move into the Otherworld by command of the Gods! 

Growing more impatient, he glanced at his reflection in the pool of water of the central garden. Damn Kaiba. And more than that, damn every word that pierced his heart.

“I was forced to break it. Why blame me for everything when you never acknowledged it in the first place.”

Their encounter only opened old wounds.  
.  
.  
.  
The sun slowly appeared, light hitting his face, he moved awkwardly in the hard chair. Blinking as he came back to awareness , it made him notice his aching hand, small fingers still wrapped around him. Yugi’s flesh felt warmer. The curtain gently moved, irritated he hardly took notice that the healer never appeared last night.

He stretched a little, trying not to stir up Yugi. The fresh air of the morning felt nice against his skin.

A small figure approached the room. Seto’s fierce gaze appeared as he remembered last night. It was too damn early for another round. And he certainly wasn’t in the state of fighting in front of Yugi with his dear other Half.

Seto dropped his tensed shoulders when he saw the person that entered wasn’t the Pharaoh. 

The curtain was moved only to show a tiny Heba holding a golden tray with baked fish, decorated with figs and grapes placed around the tray. Seto thought it was really ridiculous how the food look like a painting. A sweet aroma perfumed the room, the new visitor elegantly decorated from top to bottom with golden bracelets, flowers adorned the top of his head. White garments hanging with elegance around his figure.

A smile plastered on Heba when he meet the stranger’s face. The taller puzzled at the sight of food.

“Good morning!” 

God he was radiating positivity like the sun, it disgusted Seto. So much like Yugi, he had enough with the existence of one. Why two? He only frowned. Better this tiny annoyance than the Pharaoh. Nodding as a salute only caused the cheerful character to invade his space. Putting the tray straight into Kaiba’s face. He jumped a little at the sudden approximation.

“I thought souls didn’t need food...in this place.”

This place felt like a fraud. He had fractures in his body, not really understanding the mechanisms and functions on the Otherworld. It only proved to be a frequent issue he had around his head. The shiny purple orbs pleaded him to take a piece of the tray.

“Souls are tested everyday by the Gods even in heaven. Taste,hurt,love,hate. We get to experience this. Without them, we would only be empty entities. That’s why even taste is allowed in this paradise.” 

Gratefulness grew in Seto a little. Just a little. He grabbed two figs. His other hand still occupied at the moment. Or more like trapped by Yugi.

Yugi’s twin slowly glared at Seto’s hand. Hands so locked with each other. Then the little brat turned a judgmental glance at Kaiba.

“Is not that...” he grunted. Great, just what he needed, a unintentional assumption of a romance with his rival. 

“Oh...” his eyes softened instantly after hearing Kaiba. “Is he...your friend then?”

“No.” He said way too quick.

Heba couldn’t contain his laughter. This man was amusing. Denial always his final answer. Blue eyes rolled at his response, ashamed to negate his   
mortification the tall man pulled his hand away from the figure that remained sleep. 

Just when he had freed his fingers, Yugi’s hand grasped his hand again. Harder, and obviously manifested more determination to keep it where it was before. 

“Yugi. You’re breaking my fingers.” He scowled, but there wasn’t any malice in his reproach.

Heba sighed, placing the tray in the small table of the room. The warm smile in his lips gently forming. 

“Why don’t we eat, while your...companion rests?” 

Kaiba snorted.

Pouting the small prince tried to relocate his irritation somewhere else. Guess being nice wasn’t in his favor. The rejection only affected his grumpy mood even more.

“I suppose your food must be better than ours then?” Heba said mockingly as he crossed his arms. His nails digging in a fig, munching the fruit with a lack of delicacy. The stranger bécame immersed in his movements. Not used to the attention he grunted and with a mouthful he faced Seto. Angry irises daring the stranger to say his thoughts out loud. “What? Are my manners that foreign to you? Is eating not a common action in your world?”

Kaiba laughed. The weird clenching in the young prince’s stomach persisted. The flush of his face expanded, his purple eyes averting his attention to the tray of fruit. Fixated on his imprudent display of anger, elevated his humiliation to a level he wasn’t accustomed to.

“Is not funny!” He was known for his lack of patience, and more when it came to confrontations. He might be an ant compared to the man, but he knew how to defend his honor. Or at least he kid himself that he knew how to.

The spectacle of this Egyptian version was beyond credible. The smugness and egotistical mannerisms were nothing that Yugi would do. It took him by surprise. That’s why he found it so amusing.

“You’re nothing like Yugi. And here I expected you to be a people’s pleaser. Or at least, a cheerful bastard that no matter the rudeness of others would maintain a stupid grin on your face.” 

Heba snorted. His infuriated look only assured Kaiba that this young man lacked things that Yugi had. 

“Why would I smile at someone who is acting like a ungrateful guest?” 

Oh, he was being too direct. And Kaiba knew it.

“Oh, I am ungrateful?” His smug smile appeared, Heba tried not to be distracted by it. 

“Yes. I brought food. Thus, you need to at least appreciate the effort.” He fought back.

He secretly memorized that false grandiosity of the man as he glared down at Heba. Finding it alluring. 

“You have a familiar attitude...” Seto spoke lowly, a sour sentiment crawling under his skin. “You act like...”

“What? My brother Atem?” He joked. Only to see the face of the man going a little pale.

Thinking that he had heard wrong. Seto slowly distanced his body from Heba. As if he was fire and Seto water. His muscles going hard, lips turning down.

“Your...brother?”

Heba realized what had escaped from his mouth, his hand covering his lips. Too late to shut down what he had said.

“Yeah...I am his younger brother.”

This time Seto’s fingers gripped Yugi’s hand harder. This paradise felt like hell all of the sudden.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, I made it too dramatic. Oh well, thanks for reading. I will wake up Yugi in next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am not a great writer, hopefully I’ll improve as I continue writing. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> This idea came out of nowhere as I Listen to Laurel. Future chapters will be longer!


End file.
